MI PRIMERA VEZ
by Rin117
Summary: Sebastian hiso algo que no debía y con esto deja muy confundido a Ciel quien comienza a despertar sentimientos por su mayordomo pero a la vez no los quiere acepta y trata de evitarlo a toda costa.


NOTA: Holii, bueno iré directo al grano, este es mi primer one shot que hago, pero no lo hice sola mi hermana y yo lo hicimos juntas, la pareja es de Ciel x Sebastian del anime Kuroshitsuji, el cual nos encantó a las dos así que espero que les guste, que dejen sus opiniones y críticas para poder mejorar mis próximos fanfics y one shot, mm una cosa mas no sé si decir q es un poco lemon o no pero bueno ustedes ya decidirán eso…..sin más que decir aquí se lo dejo:

MI PRIMERA VEZ

Era un día común en la mansión Phantomhive, Ciel se había levantado temprano para revisar unos papeles de un caso de asesinato que le había encomendado la reina, en eso siente que alguien toca la puerta.

-Pasa Sebastian – dice Ciel sin quitar la vista de los papeles.

-Joven amo le traigo su te – Dijo Sebastian abriendo la puerta.

-Déjalo encima del escritorio – respondió – ahora quisiera que examines estos papeles.

-Claro joven amo…por lo visto estos papeles parecen ser de algún asesinato – dijo Sebastian mirando una de las hojas.

-Sí, la reina nos ha encomendado este caso – respondió Ciel.

Sebastian comenzó a examinarlos uno por uno y cada vez estaba más cerca de Ciel quien estaba sonrojado, en la misma situación pasaron juntos 10 minutos.

Sebastian termina de examinar los papeles y le explica cómo está la situación a Ciel, él ya se iba a retirar pero Ciel lo tomo de su mano y le dijo – aun no te vayas – Sebastian se quedó sorprendido por la actitud de su amo pero decidió escuchar lo que a continuación iba a decir – no pienses mal solo quiero que revises otros papeles que me dieron con respeto al caso – dijo Ciel tratando de esconder su rostro con el flequillo de su cabello; Sebastian acepto y se acercó a él para poder ver mejor los papeles, Ciel se sentía raro pero a la vez feliz:

-"¿Por qué me siento así? Me siento estúpido y raro y además no sé porque razón me sonrojo tanto cuando él está cerca de mí, pero a la vez me siento feliz" – pensó.

Sebastian noto que su amo estaba un poco distraído y sonrojado y pensó – "¿Por qué? Porque al verlo así me siento de esta forma tan extraña….esos labios hace mucho que me están llamando pero….." Sebastian no pudo seguir en sus pensamientos ya que sin darse cuenta ya estaba besando a Ciel el cual estaba sorprendido, Sebastian fue el primero en romper el beso, cuando vio a su amo él estaba muy sonrojado.

-"Pero que le pasa a este porque lo hizo, pero….. ¿Me gusto?….no Ciel que estás pensando" – se dijo a sí mismo - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – grita Ciel muy sonrojado.

-Pues al verlo tan feliz a mi lado, pensé que sería muy oportuno darle un pequeño beso – dijo Sebastian en un tono burlón tratando de que no se notara que él también estaba un poco sonrojado.

Ciel al escuchar eso por parte de su mayordomo se sonrojo hasta las orejas pero trato de disimularlo.

-No seas idiota – fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la habitación con dirección hacia el patio trasero.

Sebastian se sintió triste al ver que su amo se iba de esa forma – "Joven amo….porque diablos me siento así, bueno será mejor que valla a preparar la comida" – pensó, después se fue a la cocina para seguir con sus deberes.

Ciel estaba sentado en una banca pensando – "Sebastian…. ¿por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Por qué me siento así cuando estoy contigo? Y ahora como seré capaz de verte a los ojos….pero que tonterías estoy pensando, él es "solo un mayordomo"." – en ese momento apareció Sebastian delante de él.

-Joven amo, la comida ya está servida – dijo Sebastian regalándole una sonrisa a Ciel.

Ciel no sabía que le pasaba a su cuerpo, estaba paralizado con tan solo escuchar la voz de su mayordomo pero tomo aire y dijo – está bien – se levantó y fue directo al comedor sin mirar a Sebastian.

Después de la comida, Ciel, decidió dar un paseo por la mansión para así poder relajarse un poco; Sebastian no sabía si hablar del tema con su amo o no.

Pasaron algunos días y Ciel aún no podía ver a la cara a Sebastian ya que se sentía muy apenado por lo ocurrido hace unos días, mientras que Sebastian ya había notado el estado de su joven amo.

-"No me agrada ver al joven amo así, cada vez estamos más distantes de lo normal, siento que es mi culpa que el este como esta, si me hubiera controlado un poco mas no estaríamos en esta situación" – pensó Sebastian culpándose.

Sebastian ya no podía más, así que decidió ir a hablar con su joven amo sobre lo ocurrido hace algunos días. Cuando Sebastian entro a la habitación donde se encontraba Ciel, este bajo la cabeza para no verlo.

-Joven amo, ¿me podría decir la razón de porque no se atreve a verme? – dijo Sebastian. Ciel no respondió nada a su pregunta y lo ignoro.

-Si es por el beso de hace unos cuantos días, le pido por favor me perdone, le prometo que no se volverá a repetir.

Ciel con esas palabras se sintió un poco mejor como para levantar la cabeza y verlo de frente, pero al verlo le vino a la mente la imagen de los dos besándose, no lo pudo resistir y bajo otra vez la cabeza.

Sebastian al ver esto se sintió un poco triste así que quiso dejarlo solo pero antes de que se valla sintió como alguien lo jalo de su manga – No te vallas, quédate conmigo un poco más – dijo Ciel. Sebastian se quedó sorprendido por la actitud de su amo pero él también tenía ganas de quedarse con el, así que se sentó a lado de su joven amo.

-"Por qué le dije que se quedara, él tiene mucho que hacer en la mansión, pero por alguna extraña razón me gusta estar junto a él" – pensó Ciel.

-Joven amo, ¿por qué no quiso que me fuera? – dijo Sebastian tratando de romper el silencio.

-… - Ciel no sabía que decir – no lo sé – fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Sebastian dejo salir una pequeña risa y con su mano le soba la cabeza a su joven amo – Tal vez yo sepa la razón por la que quiso que me quedara.

-Entonces si tú la sabes dímela, porque yo no sé cuál es – dijo Ciel.

-Eso lo tendrá que descubrir por si solo – respondió Sebastian dedicándole una sonrisa a Ciel quien se sonrojo un poco – Tranquilo joven amo – dijo Sebastian para tratar de calmar a Ciel – Le prometí que no volvería a pasar.

Ciel se quedó muy pensativo sin darse cuenta que Sebastian ya se había ido a preparar la comida.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dije que se quedara? ¿Por qué razón? Será que… ¿lo quiero?...no eso no puede ser posible" – pensó Ciel tratando de negar por completo sus sentimientos hacia Sebastian.

Sebastian ya había terminado de preparar la comida y fue a buscar a Ciel, cuando lo encontró le dijo – Joven amo la comida esta lista – Ciel lo miro y recordó lo que sentía por Sebastian, pero no quería aceptarlo, sin decir nada fue directo hacia el comedor.

Después de unos días, Ciel estaba más distraído de lo que estaba antes ya que ahora cada vez que estaba cerca de Sebastian se ponía muy nervioso, así que la mayor parte del tiempo evitaba a su mayordomo.

-"Joven amo" – pensó Sebastian – "creo que ya sabe la razón"

Siguieron pasando los días, y Ciel se seguía sintiendo extraño cuando estaba cerca de Sebastian, Ciel ya no quería sentirse así, para él era una sensación horrible. Aun no quería aceptar que quería a Sebastian, así que pensó que sería mejor estar separado de el por unos días.

Sebastian noto que su joven amo lo evitaba y también lo ignoraba, ya casi ni cruzaban palabra, Sebastian quiso tomar la iniciativa y fue al cuarto de su joven amo para hablar con él.

Ciel al ver que Sebastian estaba entrando decidió evitarlo como siempre queriendo salir de la habitación, pero este lo detiene cerrando la puerta.

-Tenemos que hablar joven amo – dijo Sebastian en un tono molesto, Ciel no quería hablar con él, sentía un poco de miedo al ver a Sebastian molesto.

-¿Ya sabe la razón por la cual me dijo que me quedara a su lado aquella vez? – pregunto Sebastian ya más calmado.

-No – mintió Ciel. Sebastian al escuchar esta respuesta se disgustó.

-¡Usted ya sabe la razón, es por eso que me evita tanto! – dijo Sebastian en tono alto, Ciel se sonrojo un poco, Sebastian lo agarro de los brazos y le dijo – Dígame cual es la razón, quiero oírlo de su propia boca – dijo Sebastian sin soltarlo.

Ciel se quedó sin palabras y trato de zafarse de Sebastian, cuando lo logro salió corriendo de la habitación pero Sebastian fue más rápido y lo detiene.

-¡Necesito que me lo digas! – dijo Sebastian.

Ciel se sentía nervioso y confundido, sin pensarlo le dio una cachetada a Sebastian - ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! – grito Ciel, Sebastian lo suelta y Ciel sale corriendo con una pequeña lagrima en su ojo dirigiéndose al patio trasero.

Sebastian se quedó muy herido por esa cachetada, pero no herido físicamente sino sentimentalmente – "No lo puedo creer"- pensó – "Yo siendo un demonio y acepto mis sentimientos, en cambio el siendo un humano es más duro que una piedra"

Ciel estaba sentado en una banca aguantando el llanto – "Yo no quería pegarle" – pensó mientras miraba su mano; se puso a pensar que si seguía con esa actitud perdería lo más valioso para el: a Sebastian; sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar eso, no puedo más y se puso a llorar; él no sabía que Sebastian lo estaba observando muy triste desde la puerta.

Sebastian decidió ir a consolar a su joven amo, cuando estaba en frente de él se inco para poder verle la cara a Ciel; cuando este se dio cuenta de quien tenía en frente se secó rápidamente las lágrimas, Sebastian se le quedo viendo a los ojos lo que hiso que Ciel se sonrojara, al verlo así Sebastian lo abrazo y le dijo – Tranquilo joven amo, no debe llorar solo, yo estaré a su lado siempre – Ciel al escuchar esto no pudo más y también lo abrazo mientras lloraba.

Sebastian se sentía feliz y Ciel también, él se acercó un poco más al oído de Sebastian y le susurro – Sebastian te quiero – Sebastian no podía creer lo que había escuchado por parte de su amo, pero le dijo – yo también joven amo, yo también – Ciel se sentía más feliz de lo que podía estar; se sonrojo mucho pero eso no le importo.

Al terminar el abrazo, Ciel se armó de valor y le dijo a Sebastian – Sebastian te amo – Sebastian estaba estupefacto, nunca creyó que su amo diría algo así; no aguanto más y se acercó poco a poco a la cara de Ciel y le dio un beso; Ciel se quedó paralizado pero le gusto, cuando el beso termino Sebastian dijo:

-Lo siento joven amo, prometí que ya no sucedería, pero no pude aguantar más – Ciel le sonrió.

-Eres un tonto, te tardaste mucho – dijo Ciel.

-Si usted no se hubiera puesto como un niño malcriado no me hubiera demorado tanto – dijo Sebastian en un tono sarcástico.

-¿Qué ahora yo tengo la culpa? – dijo Ciel haciendo una pequeña rabieta la cual al Sebastian le saco una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe joven amo, ese beso no se repetirá una vez más – Ciel lo miro extrañado pero Sebastian continuo hablando – sino que se repetirá varias veces.

Ciel se sonrojo al escuchar el comentario de Sebastian; lo abrazo mientras iban caminando juntos con dirección a la mansión.

Cuando entraron en la mansión, Ciel y Sebastian se dirigen a la habitación de Ciel, al entrar los dos cerraron la puerta y la ventana con seguro para que nadie los molestara.

Ciel se sentó en la cama pero no le duro mucho ya que Sebastian lo tiro hacia la cama quedando Sebastian encima de Ciel; Sebastian empezó a besar a Ciel, este iba bajando lentamente al cuello de Ciel haciendo que este diera unos cuantos gemidos los cuales le agradaban mucho a Sebastian. Poco a poco Sebastian le va quitando cada prenda de ropa que llevaba encima Ciel, Ciel trato de hacerlo igual pero con su inexperiencia tuvo que recibir ayuda de Sebastian.

Sebastian tocaba delicadamente a Ciel para no lastimarlo. Sebastian y Ciel tuvieron un momento inolvidable para los dos, después de hacerlo, Ciel quedo exhausto y se quedó dormido sobre el torso desnudo de Sebastian el cual solo lo contemplaba.

Al despertar, Ciel recordó lo que había hecho con Sebastian y sonrió; se dio cuenta que estaba recostado en el pecho de su acompañante.

-Pensé que ya te habrías ido a seguir con tu trabajo – dijo Ciel mirándolo. Sebastian también lo miro, le dio un beso en la frente y dijo:

-Recuerdo haberle dicho que estaría con usted siempre – Ciel le sonrió y dijo:

-Ya no quiero que me trates de "usted", no me gusta viniendo de tu parte – Sebastian lo miro y por primera vez dijo: - Como tú desees Ciel – Ciel al escucharlo decir su nombre se puso muy feliz.

Después de un rato decidieron levantarse para seguir con la rutina diaria, lo único diferente es que ahora ellos serían una pareja. Ciel estaba muy contento de ser pareja de Sebastian, todos los días estaban juntos, todas las noches dormían juntos, para Ciel estar con Sebastian era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Ciel no quería que nadie supiera sobre su relación con Sebastian, así que los dos actuaban normal cuando estaban en público he iban a las misiones que la reina les daba como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero cuando se encontraban solos se daban todos los besos y las caricias que no podían darse cuando tenían trabajo.

Pasaron algunas semanas y la reina cada vez les daba más trabajo, el cual a Ciel no le gustaba ya que no podía estar con Sebastian mucho tiempo. Un día Ciel le hiso un comentario a Sebastian cuando los dos estaban en la cama.

-Sebastian, he pensado en decirle a la reina que ya no quiero ser su Perro Guardián – Sebastian detuvo sus besos y se le quedo viendo, después de un rato le dijo:

-Ciel no puedes hacer eso, estarías defraudando a la reina – Ciel lo miro y le respondió:

-Si lo sé, pero es que ahora nos están dejando más trabajo y ya casi no podemos estar juntos – Sebastian lo miro con ternura y le dijo – Ciel no te preocupes, tienes toda mi vida en tus manos y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella – después de eso continuaron con lo que dejaron hace unos momentos.

A la mañana siguiente, se cambiaron para seguir con su trabajo; Ciel se quedó sentado en la cama pensando si decirle eso a la reina o no, pero recordó lo que le dijo Sebastian y decide dejar todo como estaba; después de todo Sebastian era su esclavo de alguna manera, así que no había problema, además si hacia eso le causaría muchos problemas para los dos y ya no podría estar más con Sebastian, así que mejor era seguir la vida como estaba.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses y Ciel se atormentaba con otro pensamiento – "cuando termine mi contrato con Sebastian, el devorara mi alma y ya nunca más lo veré"- Ciel no quería que pasara eso, él lo quería tener por siempre a su lado así que después de cenar llamo a Sebastian a su habitación; cuando los dos ya estaban solos Sebastian se dispuso a seguir la misma rutina de siempre pero Ciel lo detuvo.

-Sebastian cuando nuestro contrato se cumpla ¿Qué va a pasar con lo nuestro? – Sebastian no se había puesto a pensar en eso así que en ese mismo momento lo comenzó a pensar durante un rato.

-El contrato dice que cuando tú cumplas tu deseo yo tendré que devorar tu alma – Ciel se puso muy triste y le contesto – Yo no quiero que suceda eso, yo quiero estar contigo siempre – Ciel comenzó a llorar y abrazo a Sebastian, este le dijo para calmarlo:

-Tranquilo Ciel, ¿te parece bien que atrasemos tu deseo?, mientras más tardemos en cumplir tu deseo, más tiempo estaremos juntos.

Ciel se tranquilizó un poco, Sebastian le seco las lágrimas y le dijo: - ¿te parece bien eso? - a lo que Ciel le responde – me parece una buena idea.

Sebastian le sonrió y le dijo: - ¿Entonces solo me has traído aquí para hablar? – Ciel lo miro y sonrió.

-Claro que no, ¿o crees que soy estúpido? – Sebastian sonrió, y se lanzó directo hacia Ciel besándolo en cada parte del cuerpo que podía; comenzó a desgarrar la ropa que traía puesta Ciel, Ciel hiso lo mismo ya que ahora tenía más experiencia, después de casi toda una noche de hacerlo juntos, hasta Sebastian quedo exhausto, Ciel no pudo más y se quedó completamente dormido encima de Sebastian el cual también estaba cansado y también se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Ciel se despertó muy contento al ver que de nuevo Sebastian estaba junto a él, después de cambiarse Ciel se sentía un poco raro, comenzó a recordar todo lo que había hecho con Sebastian desde el día en que se le declaro. Ciel estuvo muy distraído ese día por pensar en eso; al terminar el día Sebastian va a la habitación de Ciel.

-Ciel, te he notado muy distraido hoy día, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? – Ciel lo miro y dijo:

-Es que me puse a pensar de todo lo que hemos hecho juntos; primero empezaste como mi mayordomo, y ahora estamos juntos, no te parece raro – Sebastian dejo escapar una pequeña risita.

-Si es un poco raro pero….ya pasó, y estamos juntos y no quiero que eso cambie por nada del mundo, lo único que quiero es que tú seas feliz – Ciel lo miro con mucho amor, lo abrazo muy fuerte y le dijo - Por ti tuve mi primera vez – Sebastian lo miro extrañado pero Ciel continuo – la primera vez que me enamore de verdad – Sebastian lo miro tiernamente y le dijo al oído – También fue mi primera vez – después de decir esto Sebastian y Ciel se unieron en un tierno beso.

Ellos dos siguieron con sus vidas normales, pero con su pequeño secreto….

FIN

¿Qué les pareció?, dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
